Talk:Space Colony/@comment-27275463-20151229225312
my fake plot for this episode: adam bree and chase are in the middle of teaching their students when mr. davenport interupts them to talk with them in private. "adam bree and chase im bringing you three to the worlds firstspace colony!!!" chase faints on the ground and adam asks "is this sceience related?" Donald answers saying "yes well-" "im out adam cuts him off". leo asks are the students coming? "theres not enough space for the students and i could only afford 6 of us to go so douglass...* doglass starts to smile exitingly* "your staying here to watch the students!". "douglas's smile fades and he walks away. "what will we tel the students? bree asked. "ahem donald says to the students". we are going to a chess club! we will be gone for about 3 days! "wait chase whsispers a trip to space takes at least a month!" "haha not on the spaceship we're flying in!" "its like the hydro loop but theres a 45% chance your gonna loose your lunch! he laughed" leos eyes get big. anyway we're heading back to mission creek to pick up tasha. after they pick up tasha they head to NASA. donald does a fingerprint scan and they walk to their spaceship. "ok here we go!" donald says". "umm big d i just had a hamburger and fries.can we stay here fo w hile till it digests?". "hmm" donald thinks and he quickly shuts the door and hits a button without even asking evryone with their seatbelts are on and they fly at warp speed. adam floats around because of course he didnt have on his seatbelt. 3 days later they aproach a gigantic planet. "WOAH chase yells" that is SO AMAZIIINNNNNGG once they are on the planet leo is about to open the door but mr. davenport stops him and they all look at adam. the only one who didnt have on his hlmet or a space suit with him. "OH COME ON" chase yells "you had to bring the one burden who would ruin this trip!" "HEY!!" adam yells" I AM NOT A BURDEN" he turns to leo and asks "whats a burden"? "you. leo says" " OH" adam says guess i AM a burden hey yells. bree chase leo mr davenport and tasha get out. "well be back with another space suit for u in a minute they say. dont mess up anything. -they al go inside- chase jumps on the floor and kisses it- . they all stare at him. manwhile adam stares at a red button. hemoeves his hand to touch it but hesitates. Mr. davenport said not to touch anything." "but i guess doing the exact opposite cant hurt either! he presses the button and it sends a SOS signal. donald tasha and the team run up to the ship. donald yells "ADAM WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!"meanwhile they all go into the space colony. "i had to have a long talk with the authorities adam."they fined me "600,000,000 dollars! "WHAT?!?!" they all yell. "yea aparently they dont take false alarms very lightly here. we cant afford to pay it either. but they dont know that. we'll discuss this when we get back. bree sits down and see's a weird looking bug on the floor. -she shrieks in fear-.she stomps on it but it does nothing. the bug shoots blue lazers. chase pulls out his lazer po and he smashes it. "WHAT WAS THAT?!?!" bree screamed. "i have no idea" donald said. then they see another bug on the controls of the space colony. it starts shooting blue lazers evrywhere and it shoots the controls.then the doors begin to close. mr. davenport and leo quickly run outside. donald runs up to the spaceship and starts to send multiple SOS signals. no one responds becase they think it is another false alarm. when no one answers they hear someone aproacing. they see an akward looking man with 5 gigantic bugs behind him. they each pull out staffs. leo throws lazer spheres at all of them but they absorb them and throw them back knocking out mr. davenport. leo throws another one but he curves it so it knocks out all of them.then he looks at the akward looking man. heis face is a paleish green color and he eyes are glowing a dark purple. he shoots electicity at leo and leo avoids it and throws a lazer sphere. it knocks off the mans mask. the man is unrecognizable at first but then leo looks closer and realises who hes looking at. the man breaths heavily. and then he disapears.leo runs up to mr. davenport and shakes him until he gets up. they are both startles to see the the bugs have super speed and are eating up the planet. several of them geoleap to the planet and eat more and more. the planet continues to shrink. the authorities look at the planet and notice the planetis shrinking. they call over there and chase answers that he doesnt know whats going on. and the the bugs final eat through the door and adam blast waves them. the authorities turn on vide survailence to see them fighting of bugs. then finally the bugs grow in size and begin to shoot fire at them. adam tries to shoot heat sion but forgets that hes wearing a helmet and it cracks his helmet. he quickly covers it with his hands. "YOU BUFFON!!" chase yells.chase kils the bugs with his lazer po.they all hop in the ship and fly back to earth. the aturoityssincerly apologise for what happened and didnt make them pay the fine. then later that night leo finds donald studying somthing. "what are doing mr. davenport?"he asks. "im trying to figre out how those bugs got bionics its impossible!!" "leo tells him that he saw an evil looking man who looked exactly like victor krane but he was very ill looking. "maybe krane gave those bugs bionics? he asked? "but why bugs" leo asked. then the manappears behind them. "BECUASE THEY ARE MICROSCOPIC!" they turn around" to see victor krane. "i made them like that so that they can attack you without you even knowing! leo begins to float. "what the-" he says. then he gets thrown accross the room. "wow krane you couldnt find human freinds so you hang out with bugs? he laughs. krane doesnt see amused. he geoleaps away. they both look at eachother and run to tell the others. TO BE CONTINUED....